Thorans
Appearance Thorans are human in form, though blood red of skin. Their creation myth holds that their god,Tyrion, dipped their progenitor in a river formed of the blood of his enemies, forever dying their skin and setting their fate as warlords and warriors. They tend to have irises of varying shades of red, although some get as dark as black and some almost pink in lightness. Some Thorans are born without this red pigment, referred to as 'degenerates'. They are treated as slaves, as they tend to be less intelligent and much less physically able than their true Thoran counterparts. It is believed that the gift of Tyrion has not passed to these degenerates, and therefore they are not worthy of any status in society. Cultural Organization Thanks to a very successful power coup a few thousand years ago (predating the Imperium), the entirety of Thorash serves one military leader with little complaint. Each country on Thorash maintains its own army and navy, as well as having a designated regiment in the Thoran fleet. Thorans are the most culturally homogeneous of races; any trace of differing cultures has long since been buried. They think as one, they act as one, though occasionally, they do infight; usually, this is because of personal insults than any belief of superiority. Thoran architecture is simple, but grand. They specialize in the simple but beautiful, and their artwork tends to be symbolic patterns and portraits of great kings and warriors. In the Thoran military (separate from the Imperial military), rank is denoted by tattoos on the left shoulder or bicep, as well as a pin or series of pins. A more complicated tattoo represents a higher rank, with each rank up adding to the basic tattoo. At the planetary level, Thorash answers to a king and functions as a feudal society. There is a clear difference between royalty, nobility, and those who do not possess a title, although recent generations of Thoran kings have been generous enough to maintain a respectable standard of living for all (or most, at least) Thorans. Traditional Dress The Thoran military garb leaves the shoulders bare, but covers the torso and down to the knees. It resembles a toga or chiton. Clasped over the right shoulderblade, the official-looking garment is blue-black for males and green-black for women. The color is revealed with direct or bright light, otherwise it mostly just looks black. The tattoo is black ink on the red skin. The salute is a fist pressed to the right shoulder, with the thumb up. Imagine holding a dagger such that you would stab downwards with it; the 'blade' would go into the Thoran's shoulder. Non-military wear tends towards the darker colors, as they are less likely to clash with the crimson skintone of the average Thoran. There is little variation in their skin color. Everything the Thorans wear is meant to impress; the art of being impressive without being extravagant is one that Thoran tailors have mastered. Language Their homeworld is Sekki Thora, the third planet in the Sekki system, and its population is 95% Thoran. They maintain a stranglehold on trade not only in their home system, but in the entire Constellar Imperium. The Imperium appears as a heavy-handed coalition of the galactic races, but only a Thoran of Constell descent may take the role of Constellator. Natural Thoran language is a harsh dialect of Evanni, the language spoken by most humanoid races. Few non-Thorans have the aggressive palate necessary to replicate the dialect properly, but it was Thoran imperialism that spread Evanni in the first place. Hairstyles, similarly, are usually simple affairs. Most men keep their hair either short, or tied back in a ponytail. While it isnot taboo to let one's hair flow, it is generally frowned upon for a Thoran male to appear in an unruly state of dress. Women's hairstyles vary based on class, function, and intention. A woman who uses appearance to get her way (whether she be of ill repute or not) will more often than not wear her hair down to appear more demure, while one who commands attention by tone or station will wear it up and out of her way. At no point will a Thoran wear anything impractical to fight in. It's simply not acceptable in their culture, and their hairstyles, fashions, and other preferences reflect this. In colder climates, Thorans will wear loose (but not flowing) clothing that covers everything except, when possible and applicable, the military tattoo. Some Thorans, with a flair for the dramatic, will wear capes or cloaks, but they are the exception rather than the norm. Category:Races